Vault
The Vault is a feature in Geometry Dash which was introduced in Update 2.0. It is located through the Settings menu from a padlock in the upper right corner, initially requiring 10 user coins to gain access. Description If the player does not have 10 user coins, the padlock will be grayed out and the "10 user coins" label will be placed under it. Tapping on it will give out a message from the Guard. When the player has 10 user coins, the padlock will turn yellow, and the player can access the Vault. In it, tapping on the face will cycle through lines, some of which are riddles for the player to answer before he/she can get any rewards. The player must type in a code, then press the padlock to confirm it. If the code entered is correct, he/she will get a reward, depending on what code he/she typed in. The following rewards include three cubes, one ship, two UFOs, two waves, one robot, a secret coin, and a new trail, which makes 11 the total number of unlockables from the Vault. Rewards Trivia *The song that plays in the Vault is Random Song 01 and was composed by Robert Topala himself under his Newgrounds alias Zhenmuron. *The face on the padlock resembles the Demon difficulty icon but differs in being grey, having red eyes and lacking horns. It is known as the Vault Keeper whose name is 'Spooky'. This is mentioned by a loading screen phrase as well as implied by certain Vault responses. *Several lines have voluntary typos: "Ridic'ulus''" (Ridiculous) (referring to a Harry Potter spell), and "Your' hopeless''" (You're). *The word "D*mnit" was changed to "Nevermind", most likely because it was perceived as vulgar. *The Vault can be accessed in Geometry Dash Meltdown by loading a save with the Vault already unlocked on it, although nothing can be interacted with, codes don't work, and the music does not play. *The "Blockbite" password can be found by pressing the "help" button in the settings. Upon waiting a few seconds, the password will slowly appear in the bottom-right corner of the screen. However, after entering this password into the vault, the password cannot be seen again. Quotes (In vault) Quotes beneath the sub-heading "General" come in specific orders. After line 30 (Fine, press the button) the vault keeper (Spooky) will restart the sequence from line 1 (How did you get in here?!) and so on. A random clue (green text) can appear between any line at any moment, and they are shown as bold text below. When typing in a valid password for the first time, a corresponding special line is triggered. The same line can never be triggered again after the player has done the corresponding password once, and these lines are shown as italic and have a word behind them, with the word representing the corresponding password. General #How did you get in here?! #What are you poking around for? #Don't you have better things to do? #There is no spoon #Go away! #I should have hid this room better... #You're not supposed to be in here... #RubRub won't like this... #zzzZZZZ... #Don't touch that! #Why U touch my stuff? #RubRub better not find you in here... #Can't you just leave? #This is not the room you are looking for... #Sneaky sneaky... #It's my precious... #You shall not pass! #Don't push the button! #You're gonna get me in trouble... #This is getting ridiculus... #Go collect some stars #Maybe there are new levels? #Just, stop bothering me #I'm gonna stop talking #... #...... #GAH! #Your hopeless... #Really, still here? #Fine, press the button When you enter the correct code *''WHAT?! How did you know my name?! (Spooky)'' *''My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Sparky)'' *''So he told you?... (Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! (Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Lenny)'' *''That was weird... (Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! (Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this (Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. (Mule)'' *''He could be watching right now...'' (Your Geometry Dash name, Ex: Robtop) *''...'' (16) **''What do you think you're doing?'' (30) **''Those numbers, aren't they...'' (32) **''NO NO NO NO!!!'' (46) **''GAH!! You have doomed us all! (84) ***''Note: These are in red. Miscellaneous/Clue Sets Miscellaneous *'Are you always like this?' **'I mean, what's the point?' **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' **'What a surprise' *'Look behind you!' **'I thought I saw something' **'Maybe it's just my imagination' **'Or was it?' **'DUN DUN DUN!' * I have an idea for a gamemode ** You play as a cube ** That can jump ** ...And there are spikes ** Nevermind...' (Originally D*mnit)' *'So... what's up?' **'The back button is in the corner.' **'Ready to leave yet?' **'Whenever you're ready...' **'Fine, I can wait.' *'Roses are red' **'Violets are blue' **'Click the back button' **'So I get rid of you' *'I heard a joke the other day' **'Two cubes walk into a bar' **'Wait... did they walk or slide?' **'I don't think cubes can walk' **'Nevermind'... *'Don't you get tired of clicking?' **'I mean, isn't it boring?' **'Click click click' **'Is that all you do?' Clues * There's a trail hidden somewhere ** But RubRub didn't tell me where ** ...Or what the password is ** You will have to ask him '(Relating to ''gandalfpotter) *'''Fly, you fool! ** ...or use the force ** Whichever comes first ** Sneaky hobbitses... ** Gryffindor! '(Also relating to ''gandalfpotter) *'''You're here for my gold, aren't you? **'I had a secret coin once' **'It was so beautiful' **'I called it, Sparky' (Relating to the hidden coin) *'So? You're looking for a hint' **'I hid one in the game' **'But I'm not telling you' **'It's definitely not on the support page' (Relating to blockbite) * Secrets secrets secrets... ** It's hard to keep track of ** Makes me feel lost... ** Maybe we are in a twilight zone? ** Reminds me of a book I read ** The pages were weird ** Page one was page two ** Page three was page six ** Made it really hard to read '(Relating to the numbers) *'I don't feel good **'RubRub will come soon...' **'...Unless he's already here' **'Watching, waiting, lurking...' **'He know every move I make' **'Every move YOU make' **'But maybe you can stop him?' **'Maybe you are the key?' (Relating to the player's username) *'I like the new Robot mode' **'I even have my own Robot' **'RubRub gave it to me as a present' **'No, I won't give you a hint...' (Relating to Robotop) *'Don't tell RubRub, but I stole an icon' **'He will never notice...' **'I hid it with my name as the password' **'Muahahaha!' (Relating to Spooky) *'Ok, I will give you a hint. ' **'Without it, I'm dead.' **'If I'm not, then I'm behind.' **'What am I?' **'That didn't go very well... '(Relating to Ahead) * Why are you still here ** You're so stubborn ** Stubborn as a fox ** Wait, that's not right! ** Gah, I forgot the word ** Those animals that are stubborn ** Nevermind... '(Relating to ''Mule) * '''It does get lonely sometimes ** It's so quiet... ** Except for the annoying music ** Just keeps looping ** Over and over and over ** It never ends ** It doesn't have an end ** ...no ending ** That's like 5 hints (Relating to Neverending) Quotes (Vault Locked) Before the Vault is unlocked, the normal yellow lock is grey, and will appear in the settings menu, where tapping it will respond with a notification reading one of the following: *No one seems to be home. *Don't touch! *It's a secret... *zzzZZZ... *Not allowed! *Why u click? *No! *Nothing to see here... *Go away! *Just, stop. *Stop it! *Only full version players may access the vault... (will appear if access is attempted from Geometry Dash Lite or Geometry Dash Meltdown) Category:Features